The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia sprengeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Las Vegas’.
‘Las Vegas’ is a product of a planned breeding program, which had the objective of creating Zantedeschia hybrids for pot flower production in a wide range of colors with a large, classic flower shape. The breeding program began in 1989, and the new cultivar is a seedling selected from the crossing of a Zantedeschia sprengeri seedling referred to as Z010369 (female parent, unpatented) with Zantedeschia sprengeri ‘Captain Reno’ (male parent, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,052). ‘Las Vegas’ was selected in 2010 by the inventor in 't Zand, The Netherlands as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Las Vegas’ by tissue culture was performed by the inventor in September of 2010 in 't Zand, The Netherlands. Subsequent asexual reproductions by tissue culture at the same location have demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are retained and reproduced true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in a 14 cm pot at 12-14 weeks after planting in 't Zand, The Netherlands under greenhouse conditions, which approximate those generally used in horticultural practice. Color references are made to The 2001 R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society of London, except where general color terms of ordinary significance are used.
The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and determined to be basic characteristics of ‘Las Vegas’ which, in combination, distinguish this calla lily as a new and distinct cultivar:                1. Uniform inner and outer spathe color;        2. High success rate in tuber production; and        3. High inflorescence production.        
Further, when compared to calla lily plant named ‘Schwarzwalder’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,001), ‘Schwarzwalder’ has an upper surface spathe color of Greyed-Purple Group RHS 187A and a lower surface spathe color that varies between Greyed-Purple Group RHS 187A and Black Group RHS 202A, while ‘Las Vegas’ has an upper surface spathe color that varies between Greyed-Purple Group RHS 187A and 187B and a lower surface spathe color that varies between Greyed-Purple Group RHS 186A and 186B. Additionally, the spadix color of ‘Schwarzwalder’ varies between Greyed-Purple Group RHS 185A and 187B, while the spadix color of ‘Las Vegas’ varies between Yellow Group RHS 12A and 12C.
Table 1 provides similarities and differences of ‘Las Vegas’ to its parents, Zantedeschia sprengeri selection Z010369 and ‘Captain Reno’.
TABLE 1‘Las Vegas’SimilaritiesDifferencesZ010369Plant heightSpathe color (Varies betweenOrange-Red Group RHS N34Aand Red Group RHS 46A)Number ofSpathe shape (Funnel)inflorescences‘Captain Reno’Spathe shapeNumber of inflorescences (3-10)Inner spathe colorPlant height (29-40 cm)